


The Magical Powers of Birthday Cake

by AlxSteele



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cake, Fluff, Food Fight, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Malec, Mutual Pining, this is literally just a short piece of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: Magnus and Alec are roommates, best friends, and completely and totally in love with each other. Only, they’ve never told each other that last part. Somewhere between baking a cake and getting into a food fight, confessions are made.AkA: a short one-shot wherein Alec and Magnus are best friends, Alec makes Magnus a cake for his birthday, and they finally confess to being wildly in love.





	The Magical Powers of Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing another friends to lovers fic? More likely than you might think! So it’s my lovely beta Maud’s birthday and I wanted to write something fun and cute for her and so this happened! Happy birthday!!! Hope you enjoy this sweet as cake fic. <3<3<3
> 
> p.s. I literally wrote and edited this like less than two hours so I apologize for any mistakes. ;)

Magnus loved his birthday, of course he loved his birthday, a whole day where everything was about him? Filled with gifts but more importantly, spending time with all of his favorite people? What could be better? But, Magnus was learning that he loved his birthday when he was little and his mom would spend the whole day doing whatever he wanted, and when he was in high school and would go out with his friends and drink and he’d feel on top of the world. He loved birthdays when he was in college and he’d…go out with his friends and drink and feel like he was on top of the world. He loved his birthday last year, when he got the day off from the small law firm he was working at and spent the day shopping with his best friends and then having a nice, fancy dinner with his closest friends all organized by his best friend, Alec.

This year, however? Magnus hated his birthday. Mainly because he hated this whole day and hadn’t even realized until Alec texted that morning asking why he wasn’t there for their annual birthday breakfast that it was indeed his birthday. He’d replied to Alec, apologizing and explaining that his boss at the new law firm he was working at — a super prestigious place that he hated with his entire being — had needed him in early and admitting that he’d forgotten it was his birthday.

Suffice to say, the day could not have gone worse. It was raining and Magnus forgot his umbrella so he was soaked by the time he got to work. He did the best he could in the washroom to make himself presentable before rushing to help his fellow peons prepare for the mornings big meeting where Magnus managed to spill coffee on himself, get mocked by his boss, and step on an important clients foot just minutes after. During lunch, Magnus crossed the street only to find out that his favorite restaurant was closing meaning he had to make do with eating at Starbucks when all he really wanted was a nice bowl of warm pho. The only saving grace was that Alec called just as he was sitting down with his warm coffee and disappointing lunch.

Magnus and Alec had met back in middle school and been inseparable ever since. They’d been through their awkward phases together — though Alec swore Magnus never had an awkward phase Magnus distinctly remembered going goth for at least a week in there somewhere and if that wasn’t awkward he didn’t know what was — they’d been there when each other came out, and for every other big moment in each other’s lives. They’d gone to college together and moved in with each other after. Alec had been there for every single terrible moment of Magnus’ life as he went through law school, and Magnus had been there as Alec struggled to sell a script and there to celebrate when it finally happened. So, when Magnus’ phone rang and he saw the picture of Alec staring grumpily at the camera with a red knit cap pulled low over his head taken the winter before, it wasn’t something new that Magnus immediately forgot how much he hated the day, instantly cheering up.

Magnus shook his head, staring at his lunch and biting back a smile as Alec sung happy birthday to him over the phone, loud and unashamed in a way he’d never been back in high school.

“You’re a dork,” Magnus said, laughing when Alec finished.

Alec laughed and, even over the phone, that sound had the power to make Magnus’ heart skip in his chest, stomach fluttering. Magnus had known one simple truth for nearly as long as he’d known Alec: he was one hundred percent, stupidly, irreversibly, head over heels in love with him. It was something Magnus had known for so long that it was just a part of everyday life, as easy and simple as anything else. It was a fact, that was it. One plus one was two. The sun rose every day and set every night. And Magnus was in love with Alec. The end. It wasn’t even that big a deal that Alec didn’t love him back, Magnus was okay with it in fact. Sure, it’d be nice if he felt the same — more than nice, amazing, the best thing to ever happen to Magnus — but it was enough to just be Alec’s friend, to have Alec in his life. And he’d long since stopped looking too far into every look and every touch. Resigned to what they were and what they weren’t only that wasn’t the right word because it made it sound like Magnus resented that they weren’t more, and he didn’t. He was perfectly content to be Alec’s friend, to love him from afar. Part of him still even thought that maybe Alec did feel the same and maybe, one day, they would figure things out, but he wasn’t in a rush.

“How’s your birthday so far?”

Magnus hummed thoughtfully but there must’ve been something off about it as Alec mimetically asked, “That terrible, huh?”

Magnus laughed softly, picking at his lunch. “It’s not the best I’ve ever had.”

“Worse than seventh grade when we both had the flu?”

“Not that bad,” Magnus snorted, then reconsidered. “Maybe that bad.”

“Well, just survive till five. We’ll celebrate when you get home.”

It was stupid because that was such a normal, casual sentence – they would see each other at home because they shared an apartment – but, worded like that, it just…felt like more than two friends who lived together and it never failed to make Magnus’ breath catch for just a moment. Or two. Nothing more.

“I don’t know…” Magnus found himself saying, sighing before taking a sip of his coffee. He really wasn’t feeling the birthday thing this year and he didn’t want to go out with everyone and pretend he didn’t just want to be at home, curled up on opposite ends of the couch with Alec, watching another few episodes of the newest show they were binge-watching.

“Don’t worry,” Alec said. “Just you and me, nothing big.”

“Yeah?” Magnus asked, fighting off a smile because how did Alec always manage to know just what Magnus needed at any given moment?

“Yeah. Trust me, it will be perfect.”

Magnus hung up still smiling. Suddenly the rain didn’t seem so bad and even his lunch became slightly more appetizing.

The rest of the day could not have gone slower. As soon as he stepped back into the building his brief good mood dissipated. His boss was in a foul mood and made sure everyone knew it, seeming determined that everyone around her was just as miserable as she was. Magnus missed his train, sat next to an annoying child who felt the need to tell Magnus that ‘boys shouldn’t wear makeup’, and the rain came back just in time for Magnus to have to walk the three blocks to his apartment.

By the time he dragged himself out of the elevator and through the front door, once again soaking wet and in a terrible mood, all he wanted to do was collapse headfirst on the couch and never move again.

The first thing he noticed, dropping his stuff by the door, was the smell of chocolate filling the air. Frowning, Magnus followed the sounds of cursing through the small front hall and into the kitchen where he stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway, eyes taking in the mess before him. They had a small, closed off kitchen that neither of them used often though Alec did insist on cooking a real meal at least once a week. Complete with dark granite countertops and black cabinets, though you would be able to tell they were dark by the amount of flour covering every surface including the fridge and the wood floor.

The counters were strewn with eggshells, spilled sugar, sprinkles, and Magnus didn’t even know what. But none of that was what had him stopping in place, his bad mood melting off him in a wave. No, that was all because of the person standing in the middle of the mess. His hair dusty with flour, icing smeared across his left cheek, his dark clothes speckled white with yet more flour, Alec stood cursing to himself as he tried (and failed) to brush the flour from his hair.

Magnus shook his head slowly, taking in the mess, eyes lingering on Alec, heart fluttering, before landing on what waited for him on the small island in front of Alec: a three-layer birthday cake, complete with what appeared to be vanilla bean icing (Magnus’ favorite) and a lopsided _happy birthday Magnus_ written in chocolate.

“Did you make this?” Magnus asked, finally finding his voice as he pushed off the doorway, into the room.

Alec jumped, having not heard him come in, looking up with wide eyes. His expression quickly melted into a soft, sheepish smile. “Yeah?”

“Alec…” Magnus shook his head, leaning against the other side of the island. “How long did this take?” he asked, eyes landing on the trashcan that clearly held at least one failed cake. He arched an eyebrow, looking back at Alec who was shrugging like it was no big, eyes wide and shining, mouth curved up in the crooked smile Magnus loved so much.

“All day,” he said. “But only because the first two tasted terrible.”

Reaching out, Alec turned the cake to face Magnus. “The bottom layer is chocolate, middle red velvet, and top plain vanilla.”

For a second, Magnus couldn’t breathe because Alec had not only made him a cake but he’d made one that had every one of Magnus’ favorite flavors. “You’re a dork,” he said softly.

Alec laughed. “You’re really wet,” he pointed out.

Magnus looked up, scowling. He’d blame what happened next on his truly shitty day or just the simple fact that Alec had spent all day making him the perfect cake for his stupid birthday and really, after that, how could he not say what he said next? The words just kind of slipped out with no thought and really, Magnus should’ve known this would happen one day, after how long he’d been holding the words in.

Laughing as his gaze caught again on Alec’s hair and the streak of icing on his face, Magnus shook his head. “I love you.”

***

Alec hadn’t intended on making Magnus a cake for his birthday it kind of just happened. The last few years, he’d been the one to plan Magnus’ birthday celebrations, they usually inclined going out with their friends, drinking or to a nice dinner. But he’d known that Magnus wouldn’t be up for that this year when he routinely forgot it was even coming up, so busy with his new job that he barely had time to eat and sleep most the time. So, he didn’t want to drag Magnus out to do something he would hate but he had to do something, the cake was an impulse. A stupid impulse because Alec didn’t know the first thing about making a cake.

He’d called Jace hoping he or Clary might know where to start and wincing when Isabelle popped up as they facetimed over Jace’s shoulder.

“I can bake a cake,” she said, receiving identical looks from both her brothers. “Shut up. I told you, I took classes. It’s not that hard really, I’ll send you a recipe — from the internet! Jeez.”

“So,” Jace said with a knowing look. “You gonna tell Magnus tonight?”

Alec glanced away from his phone screen, digging through the pantry to see if he had any one of the ingredients he would need. “Tell Magnus what? That you were adopted? Everyone knows.”

“Shut up,” Jace snorted. “No. That you loooove him.”

“Never say love like that again.”

“Come on, man. I’m serious.”

“Why would I tell him that?”

“Why _haven’t_ you told him that?”

Alec rolled his eyes, ignoring his brother. Sure, it was true. Alec loved Magnus, had for as long as he could remember, but he’d made up his mind long ago to never tell Magnus. But well, he’d recently started to reconsider. Things had been…really good. They spent their nights hanging out, their mornings at the gym together, and it was just, Alec thought — he thought that maybe Magnus felt the same. As Isabelle said, they were basically in a committed relationship with each other already. Neither of them had even so much as had a date in over six months, if nothing else that was close enough to prove that maybe Magnus felt the same way it was just… Well, Alec had been having a little trouble getting up the courage to actually tell Magnus how he felt.

“Come on, Alec, if you keep waiting for the perfect moment you’ll never do it.”

Alec sighed. “I know,” he finally said. “Look, I gotta go.”

He hung up quickly, clicking over to Isabelle’s recipe, laughing as he realized it was for a box cake mix. Shaking his head, he found a real recipe and ran out to the store for the ingredients. Making a cake was not as easy as he had thought. The first one burnt and the second tasted… Wrong. So wrong. Somewhere around his third try though things started to come together. He wasn’t really sure how the mess happened, it kind of just got away from him and the first bag of flour well, it exploded. He still wasn’t sure how. Still, by the end of the day, he had a cake that looked halfway decent and hopefully tasted even better.

He was cursing to himself, trying to get rid of the flour in his hair and mulling over Jace’s words when Magnus came in, making him jump. Alec’s gaze immediately took in Magnus who was — well, soaked. To the bone. His clothes clung tightly to him, hair hanging in his face, dripping steadily on the floor and it was – adorable. That was the only word for it. Magnus looked like a drowned cat. A very well built drowned cat, Alec couldn’t help but notice, but a drowned cat nonetheless.

Alec was fairly proud of his creation, even prouder when it made Magnus laugh, looking up at Alec like he couldn’t believe someone would go through all this trouble just for him and Alec had to bite back the urge to tell Magnus he would do far more just to make him laugh.

He was opening his mouth to tease Magnus further about the drowned cat look when Magnus blurted it out. It wasn’t so much blurting it as just…exhaling the words. He said them simply, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“I love you.”

The words hung in the air for a moment, both of them freezing in place. Alec’s heart skipped before racing off. His mind short-circuited, mouth falling open for just a moment and then he reminded himself to breathe, that Magnus was just saying it in a friendly way. It didn’t mean anything. And yet, instead of the joke he’d been about to make, Alec found himself asking simply, “You do?”

***

Magnus swallowed dryly. Had he really said that? Of course, it wasn’t the first time he’d told Alec he loved him, he said it a lot, in a teasing manner or a friendly manner because obviously, he loved Alec but that didn’t mean he was _in love_ with Alec except that he was and this time, saying the words, it sounded like he was saying he was in love with Alec.

He considered Alec for a moment before nodding slowly. “Of course, you’re my best friend.”

Alec’s eyes narrowed at the corners as he gave Magnus his patented ‘I don’t know if I believe you’ look. Magnus had to force himself to smile, mouth curving up painfully as he wouldn’t allow himself to look away. “Right…” Alec finally said, sounding as unsure as he looked. “Of course.” Clearing his throat, he turned away.

Magnus just stood there for a moment, not sure what to do with himself. He stared at Alec’s stiff back as he started tidying up the kitchen.

“What,” Magnus joked in a bid to clear the air. “Not going to say it back?”

Alec snorted, shaking his head as he glanced back over his shoulder. “I would but I don’t want to give you even more of a big head.”

Magnus stuck his tongue out at Alec, glaring. “It’s my birthday, you’re not allowed to be mean to mean.”

Alec shrugged, wiping down the counters. “I’m not mean to you.”

Ignoring him, Magnus snorted, pulling the cake closer and smiling at the familiar lopsided writing. “Do I get to eat this or is it just for aesthetic purposes?”

“You get to eat it but after dinner.”

Magnus pouted before perking up. “Dinner?”

Alec nodded, finally turning to fully face him again, leaning back against the counter with his arms folded, a look that would’ve worked better were he not still covered in flour and — was that an eggshell in his hair? Magnus snorted quietly, shaking his head. Alec was hopeless and he loved him for that.

“As your designated best friend and planner of the best birthdays, I took it upon myself to order all your favorites from your favorite Thai place.”

“Dork,” Magnus grinned. Reaching out, he scooped up some icing with his finger while Alec glared playfully at him.

 “You’re just jealous because you aren’t as good at planning birthdays as me. Go change into something dry and then we can watch some more of that stupid show you love so much.”

Magnus beamed, smirking at Alec as he licked his finger clean of icing. Alec’s eyes narrowed but they didn’t once drop to Magnus’ lips — Magnus told himself he was not disappointed. He wasn’t. Not at all. “Sounds perfect,” he finally said, ignoring the way his voice came out slightly strangled it was just, well, it was perfect. It was exactly what Magnus needed after his crappy day and he honestly couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate his birthday. Really, he’d be happy with anything, as long as Alec was there.

Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment in which Magnus’ heart raced, making it hard for him to breathe, before he pushed off the island, forcing himself to turn and walk away. The giddy, happy feeling that had come over him — that pretty much always came over him when Alec surprised him with something like this — evaporated as he turned away. It wasn’t hard to figure out why.

***

Magnus hesitated at the doorway, pausing long enough for Alec’s heart to skip. He couldn’t explain it, why he wanted so badly for Magnus to turn back around. It wasn’t like he was going anywhere except down the hall to change, he’d be back quick enough and they’d sit on the fluffy couch, eating take-out and watching TV like it was any other night, maybe they’d even fall asleep on the couch and wake up somehow pressed close together, one of their heads resting on the other's chest. Just like always. Only, god, Alec was tired of things going so normally. He was so passed ready for things to change.

He was just opening his mouth to say something when Magnus abruptly turned around, striding back into the kitchen until all that separated them was the kitchen island once again. He stared at Alec for a moment, gaze intent and unwavering as he searched Alec’s eyes before taking a deep breath and nodding to himself.

“Okay,” Magnus said, placing his hands on the countertop. “I have something I wanted to say — I need to say — and if you don’t feel the same and don’t say it back, that’s okay but you can never mention it again because it’s my birthday, sound good?”

Alec froze for a moment, mind coming to a screeching halt because that sounded like — but it couldn’t be — unless it… Was? Magnus arched an eyebrow and Alec cleared his throat, realizing he was waiting for an answer. “Okay,” he said, the word coming out softer than intended.

Alec was very aware of everything around him, the way his heart raced as he held his breath, the lingering scent of burnt chocolate just under the rich smell of the finished cake. The way his whole body shivered as Magnus looked at him like that, like he was about to say something that would change their lives forever. His hands were shaking so he folded his arms over his chest again before letting them fall and stuffing his hands in his pockets, shifting in place as he waited for Magnus to talk.

Magnus watched him closely, a small smile tilting up his mouth as he shook his head. Letting his breath out in a deep exhale, Magnus relaxed against the counter, all the tension leaving his body as he spoke. “I love you.” He said the words like they were simple fact, like it took no effort to say them, they just fell from his lips as he shook his head slowly. “I do, Alexander. And not — not just as my friend. I don’t just love you, I’m _in_ love with you and I have been for a long time now and I haven’t said anything because I thought you didn’t feel the same or if you did it would just happen naturally some day. But it’s my birthday and all I want is…is you. And if you can’t give me that it’s fine because I love you as my best friend too and even if you don’t feel the same I never want to lose that. But I’m so sick of not saying it.”

Magnus went on and on, but Alec missed everything after that, mind stuck on three simple words tripping about his mind. _I love you_. He’d heard Magnus say them before of course, to him, they were best friends, but he’d never said the others before. Not just _I love you_ but _I’m in love with you_.

Alec breathed in harshly. Pushing off the counter, he rounded the island. Magnus cut himself off mid-word, turning to face Alec as he stepped close, so close, not close enough. Alec stopped just before they touched, staring down at that last little bit of space between them.

Magnus looked up at him, eyes wide, biting his bottom lip. “What are—”

Alec shook his head, shuffling that last little bit closer. He rested one hand on Magnus’ side, the other just hovering over Magnus’ cheek, waiting. Magnus’ eyes went wide, pools of soft brown deep enough for Alec to drown in as Alec finally moved to cup his face. He had no idea who moved first, maybe neither of them did, maybe they were just tugged together like magnets, no way for them to resist.

When their lips met after what felt like an eternity, it was softly, hesitantly like they were so afraid of this moment breaking, shattering around them and they couldn’t risk that, not when they finally, finally got what they’d both wanted for so long. Their lips brushed once, twice, three times before Magnus surged up, locking them together in a faster, deeper kiss. Alec shivered as Magnus’ wet body was plastered to his. His heart was set to burst from his chest, but he barely noticed, all he knew was Magnus. Magnus’ lips against his, Magnus’ skin warm under the still wet clothes, Magnus breathing against him, smelling of the sandalwood shampoo he always used. Magnus kissing him. Magnus in love with him.

Alec pulled away suddenly breathing hard. His eyes flew open to see Magnus blink his open slowly, confusion and then worry writing itself across his face. “What—”

“I didn’t say it,” Alec blurted out. “I love you. I’m _in_ love with you. Always have been.”

The confusion quickly cleared from Magnus’ face, leaving his brown eyes shining, a smirk curving up his mouth. “Of course, you have,” he whispered, tugging Alec back in close. “I’m kind of irresistible.”

Alec laughed into the next kiss, shaking his head but not denying it. It might’ve been Magnus’ birthday, but Alec had suddenly gotten the best gift in the world.

***

It was late into the night, they were curled closer than usual on their couch, feeding each other bites of cake and… It was everything Magnus could’ve ever hoped for. It was as effortless and easy as every other moment of their relationship had been, going from friends to something more. From kissing in the kitchen to sharing Magnus’ bed (after Magnus got a good laugh at the way Alec tried too hard to look casual when he was pulled away from Magnus in the kitchen by their food being delivered) to an unrushed shared shower, to landing back where they always did, on the couch with take-out, watching a crappy show neither of them was willing to admit to loving.

Magnus knew it wouldn’t all be so easy, starting this new chapter of their lives, but he wouldn’t worry over that, not yet. For now, he’d enjoy the rest of his birthday, curled close with the man he loved — the man who loved him — and eat so much cake that he couldn’t move and Alec would be forced to carry him to bed.

Magnus was pulled abruptly from his thoughts as a piece of cake landed on his face. Siting up, pushing away from where he was leaning against Alec, Magnus sputtered indigently, turning to glare at his friend — his _boyfriend._

“Did you just—”

“Throw cake in your face? Yes. It’s tradition.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. Wiping cake of his face with one hand, he stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking off the icing and smirking at the way Alec’s eyes followed the gesture, dilating. Somehow, Alec was surprised when Magnus smashed his own piece of cake in his face.

Alec laughed, wiping cake out of his face and making Magnus wince as it landed on the couch before a downright sinful smirk turned up Alec’s mouth. “Oh, it’s on.”

Shouting, Magnus moved quickly, jumping off the couch only for Alec to catch him around the waist and tug him back down. Somehow, he couldn’t even find it in himself to be angry when Alec rubbed icing in his hair, too busy laughing and tugging Alec in for another kiss to notice.

Magnus had always loved his birthday but his twenty-seventh had to be his favorite. Really, it was the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/), comments and kudos are love, thanks for reading!


End file.
